


God, You're Cute || Sasuke x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: #47 from choice one with Sasuke please 🖤
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	God, You're Cute || Sasuke x Reader

Sasuke had been relentless all day. Everything he could do to make you angry he was doing. He was just playing, but you didn’t see it that way. When you had had enough and called him out on it he was a little surprised. It usually took a lot to piss you off.

You leaned against the counter in the kitchen of the house you shared and glared. He sat on the kitchen table and stared back. “What’s the matter princess?”

“Shut up Sasuke, you’re driving me crazy today.” You were fuming. It was the snide comments and the childish mocking that was driving you the most crazy. You knew he had been joking, but enough was enough. “You’re acting like a two year old.”

A smirk spread across Sasuke’s face. “Oh come on, I’m just playing. You know that.”

“I know Sasuke, but you’ve been at it all day.” You raised your voice as you climbed to sit on the counter. “I can’t take it anymore. Why don’t you go out for a little while and hang out with Naruto or something.”

Just the name sparked something in him and he scoffed. “Why would I want to go hang out with that idiot?”

“So you’re out of my hair! I have too much to do around the house for you to keep bugging me.”

Sasuke made a small leap to get off the table and walked closer to you. As he reached your figure he placed a hand on each of your hips, standing between your open legs as they dangled from the counter. “You know, you’re cute when you’re angry.”

You couldn’t help the small amount of blush that now tinged you’re cheeks. “Yea, well, I’m not gonna be so cute in a couple minutes.”

“I doubt that.” Sasuke planted a small kiss on your nose and smiled. “You’re always adorable princess. It’s one of the things I love about you.”

“Stop kissing up Sasuke Uchiha.”

His face moved toward your and his soft lips planted more kisses on your skin. Your cheeks, your neck, your shoulders, your body was riddled with them. You squirmed underneath him, trying to push him away. You were barely able to speak through your laughter as you tried to object. Sasuke ignored your pleas. “I’m not stopping until you promise you’re not mad at me. I just can’t have you mad at me princess.” His tone was playful as he joked around with you. “Whatever would I do if you were.”


End file.
